The present invention relates to electrified vehicle batteries and in particular to interlocking a cover and electrical disconnect for the batteries.
Typically, in an electrified vehicle, the energy storage device, for example a battery, is secured under a battery cover to prevent unauthorized access to the battery, which may be a high voltage battery. The vehicle typically also has a disconnect switch, having open and closed positions, for the battery. When the disconnect switch is open, the battery is electrically isolated. Some vehicle battery systems, then, are designed with a sensing circuit (interlock circuit) to detect when an access cover is being removed. This detection may include a switch connected to the cover or extra sheet metal extensions that interact with a manual service disconnect device to provide feedback that a cover is being removed. This extra sheet metal, switches, and circuitry may be more costly than desired and potentially more complicated than desired.